


Hearts And Daggers

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is the dark one! With a dagger she can be controlled! What happens when hook uses it to gain what he wants? Will Emma tell her family about what he did? Will hook get away with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts And Daggers

Emma let her self into the dark chamber that served as her room while in Camelot! 

She was fixing to make more dream catchers same as she did every night her room was filled with these things, from the counters and shelves to the corners of the room! 

Only her bed lay untouched. 

This being where she usually sat to work.

Emma was dressed in the same clothes she had been wearing since before ing dark one!

The moment she stepped into the room she knew something was off.

She automatically prepared to use magic but relaxes when she sees the intruder laying on her bed.

"Killian?" Emma whispers surprised

"Aye Swan its me!" The pirate responded.

She turned and shut the door and goes to the bed but freezes when she sees what's in his hand.

"What are doing with that?" She asked.

"Getting what I've wanted for months the real reason I've been dating you for so long!" Killian responded with a smirk.

"And that would be what I might give it to u without making you use that?" Emma tried.

"Mrs. Swan what I want is to have sex with you and this dagger will make you do it with me!" Killian revealed.

"Killian you know how I feel about that." Emma tried.

"Which is why I resorted to this!" Killian responded. 

With that Killian held the dagger and spoke clearly.

"Emma swan with this dagger I command thee to remove your clothes!" 

Hook watched as Emma did as she was told knowing she had no choice. 

While he watched her and holding her dagger with one hand he removed his own clothes using his hook.

Before long they both stood naked in the room.

Smiling he raised the dagger and again spoke: "I command thee to lay on the bed and spread out wide as you can go." 

A single tear slid down her face as she lay upon the bed and exposed herself to him.

She watched as Killian ran eyes over her like she was prime beef. 

"I forbid you from trying to steal back the dagger!" He told her.

Then he was on the bed.

His lips captured hers as he slipped a cuff onto her wrist to prevent her from using magic to escape.

He sets the dagger on a dresser and runs his hand over hert breasts cupping and rubbing them.

Then capturing her lips again he slides a hand between her legs and slides clever fingers into her skilling when she jumped at his touch.

He pulled his hand from her and fell toward stopping just over her.

Looking into her face, Killian pushed his way into her hard and forcefully sinking to the hilt.

Emma gave aa whimper as tears welled up as the pirates started to move against her thrusting hard and deeply into her.

She could hear him grunting on top of her apparently enjoying her sounds of pain as he hurt her.

She fisted the covers holding as well as tight as possible just wishing for it to be over!

He went until he came deep in her but he apparently you still wasn't done with her for he with drew and repositioned her and thrust deep into her ass!

Emma gave a loud cry of pain and begged for him to stop but the didn't just kept pounding as tears flew down Emma's face.

Finally the pirate grunted and pulled out of her.

He ignored her and gets up and walks out of the room as if nothing had happened 

Emma lay there and wept.


End file.
